


Purple

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [19]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anthropomorphic powers, Comfort Bay, Gen, Hurt Harbor, Im not sure actually on that bit, Port Angst, Power Surges, Self Harm, Set before the attack on Jungle's Base, To be fair they are all my favorite stops on this godforsaken island, We just made all the main stops on this one, and after Fushimi becomes J-Ranked, and im the one steering this HellShip so you guys don't really have asy, or personinfication?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: Saruhiko’s breaths came out raggedly and labored as he clenched his teeth against the pain that was flashing through his entire body. He cursed whoever or whatever had made the damn Slate that gave them all this fucking power because if they had never done that then he wouldn't be feeling like he was being torn apart from the inside as the three auras inside him tried to gain control over the others.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki
Series: Alphabet Inspired [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From my wonderful amazing Partner we have PURPLE! (because that's their favorite color!)
> 
> I promised ya'll last month another P story and here we are. 
> 
> Guys this was started over a year ago. Finished in about a month and then its gone through so many edits I cant even keep up with them all. And I am seriously proud of this one. 
> 
> Anyways I am not going to keep you guys waiting!
> 
> Oh and Happy Holidays! You may not get another update from me till after the new year! but we will see!

Saruhiko’s breaths came out raggedly and labored as he clenched his teeth against the pain that was flashing through his entire body. He cursed whoever or whatever had made the damn Slate that gave them all this fucking power because if they had never done that then he wouldn't be feeling like he was being torn apart from the inside as the three auras inside him tried to gain control over the others. 

When it was just the Red and Blue powers that resided inside of him it was easy. It felt like the two auras complemented each other well enough that they could be calm being used with the other and sat patiently for when he needed them, nestled comfortably on either side of his heart casting it in a soft purple glow around the organ… Now the Green was mixed in. And it wasn’t like before, before he was J ranked. Where he could control it by shutting off his PDA and cutting the Green power off from himself. Where he could breathe freely with his Red and Blue nestled close to his heart. Now? Now he was J-ranked, and the Green power was just as much a part of him as his Red and Blue were. And now there were more times than not that he was left feeling like the Red lion, the Blue wolf, and some Green tiger like thing, he couldn't put a name to the creature that he felt the aura was, were all trying to eat at him. All teeth and claws that dug deep into his flesh tearing it from his muscles and bones and setting his insides ablaze, nerves feeling electrified like no other and all of his muscles just freezing in place. His world was no longer that soft Purple he had grown to care for and was instead tainted with that ugly Green that reminded him of his failure long ago. 

Right now, though he was fighting the urge to claw at his arms knowing damn well from the last time he had tried that the Red and Green auras had flittered out from his fingertips and it would actually tear at his skin if he did, leaving behind angry marks he’d have to tend to. Instead, he growled out lowly and slammed his head back into the brick wall behind him hoping the pain would calm the three auras in him enough so he can get to the hideout. To where it would be easier to control the power overflow within him.

God how he wanted to cast out the Green… Cast it out and hold the Blue and Red close to him and tell them he was sorry for inviting such virus into his body. Tell them it was all a mistake and to take comfort in their warm and cold auras as they settled down near his heart again. To take comfort when his heart was cast in that pure Purple glow again that he loved. But he couldn't do that… He **wouldn't** do that. So, for now, he needed to endure how the Green sparked out across his skin in angry lashes and to endure the feel of the Red chasing after it as if it was hunting the Green down to get rid of it itself while the Blue tried to bring control over them both. Only to fail as the Green lashed out at it too, claws sharp forcing the Blue to step back away from its spot… Away from his heart. Leaving no glow around the organ at all. No Red, no Blue, and especially not that Purple glow he wanted. 

His eyes were screwed shut tightly as he felt the Green spark across his left arm painfully like it was punishing him for even thinking about getting rid of it and his Red flare up on his right like it thought it could burn the Green out if he would _just reach over_ … So he really wasn’t in a well enough state that he would have heard the footsteps in the alleyway with him as he slammed his head back against the brick once more because _please god or whatever the fucking hell deity was out there please, please, stop this pain. Even for just a little while please._ Stars danced across his eyes from behind his eyelids. He suddenly felt nauseous and felt warmth on the back of his head from the second blow. He still didn't hear the steps get closer to him, not with how his heart was pounding so loudly in his ears. And it didn't feel like anything or anyone was near him till his Red seemed to answer to something else other than the Green inside of him. Turning its head to look at the thing it sensed a pleased smirk playing on its maw… and his Blue answered too it’s eyes dancing with excitement making Saruhiko's own eyes crack open in curiosity. Curious especially when the Green seemed to shrink back down from whatever had called out to the two other auras. Even still it skittered across his arms as he focused his blurry vision on a person in front of him. _Did I lose my glasses??_ … No his vision was clearing up even just slightly as the pain receded slowly and the pounding of his heart in his ears slowly quietened enough to be able to hear the person calling his name. 

"-hiko! Saruhiko please! Answer me!" 

"…Mi…saki?" How he managed to get his mouth and voice working enough to get the red heads name out was beyond him but, somehow, he did. His eyesight finally focused enough to see the clear worry on the others face. 

"What the fuck was that? Why were you hurting yourself just now? What is with that green? Just what the fuck Saru?" His ex-best friend was saying to him and really Saruhiko was having a hard time concentrating. _How hard did I slam my head?_ He thought as Misaki’s hands fluttered about like he was trying to decide if he could touch him or not to look him over and check him for more injuries. 

" 'm fine." He mumbled out. "They… fight." He continued, frowning softly at his words. _That didn't make sense… wait no it was right… They did fight… Why does it sound wrong though?_ "… Don't like green… Fight it out… Can't though… Need it… King needs it." _Fuck why was this so hard? When were words this hard? Fuck._ His head was hurting more, and he closed his eyes groaning softly as he ducked down slightly bringing his hand up to cradle it slightly at his temple. _Fuck this. Fuck all of this. Fuck it right off to where ever it came from._

"Fuck… Fuck." Misaki said in front of him and he felt hands on him then and he flinched away only to be pulled against the other tightly. "Fuck Saru the back of your head is bleeding a lot…" 

Saruhiko felt fingers in his hair and hissed out in pain when they brushed across where he had hit the bricks. "Issh fine... 'm fine. Head wounds bleed a lot… Lots of… v... Umm fuck _things_ there… That bleed." he said hissing again and tried to move away from the fingers in his hair resulting in him pressing into the other with a whine. "Ssstop." 

"Do you even hear yourself right now Saru? You aren't making that much sense… You need a doctor." Misaki spoke wrapping his arms around the other tightly to hold him in place. 

"SNooo… need … hideout… No doctor. No. Won't go…" Saruhiko was fighting against the hold now even if it was sluggish and he really didn’t want to move away from the others warmth. _Warm._ Not wanting to move away not when the green seemed scared of a fourth aura so close to it. Not when he certainly felt safe again like before when they were lived in that apartment all that long ago. _Misaki. Safe. Misaki means I am safe._

"Saru… Please let me take you to a doctor…" 

"No." He replied shaking his head and THAT, _oh fuck_ that, was a terrible idea. _Fuck_ he really shouldn't have slammed his head that hard. "… Misaki's… take me to Misaki's… Be like that time before… Misaki watch over Saru." _Yeah_ _that was a good idea_ . He wouldn't have to leave Misaki's side until he felt better and then he could leave for the hideout when he was all good. _Safe with Misaki… Misaki safe with Saru too… Sleep… Need sleep._

Misaki growled lowly and tilted his head back to look at the night sky above them as he tightened his arms around the taller male slightly. _How hard would it be to get_ _Saruhiko_ _to a doctor_ …? The blue, _former blue_ his mind reminded him, clansmen may have been slightly out of it but Misaki was pretty damn sure he would get a knife drawn on him if he actually attempted to take him to one. He let out a long sigh. "Fine. We will go to my apartment then… Can you walk?" he asked looking Saruhiko over. He had so many questions starting with W _hy the fuck did he go to the greens of all places… And why… Why he had left the blues_ ? Cause no matter how hard he tried not to think about it he just kept coming to that the other was a **_traitor_ ** … _But he had said he can't, right? That his king needed it? Which king though? Just_ **_what the hell_ ** _was going on?_ He felt Saruhiko nod against his shoulder before the other straightened up slightly. The taller male was still a bit unsteady on his feet but Misaki quickly stood beside him to allow the other to lean against him when needed. "You're lucky I was close by and happened to hear you, you damned monkey." He mumbled out to the other starting them off in a slow pace in the direction of his apartment. 

"Misaki… Thanks… Two reds and blue scared green." 

That made no sense to the red head not to mention how rare it was to hear thanks from the other. So he simply nodded and replied with a quiet ‘okay you're welcome’ as they walked. For all his yelling about hating the other and wanting the other dead he never actually meant a word of it. He was just hurt by what Saruhiko had done and now that the other was hurt like this… He couldn't just ignore it. He could never ignore Saruhiko. His building came into view and the weight against his side was getting heavier. "Come on Monkey. Just a bit further." 

" 'Kay." 

Red and Blue felt smug from their spots beside his heart as the Green hid away somewhere deep. Though he could feel its anger bubbling up, it was easy to ignore for now, and he counted it as a blessing. A blessing he was sure he didn’t deserve but a blessing nonetheless. Still Saruhiko was looking forward to being able to sleep now that the Green was settled down for a little while. He hasn't slept much since the start of this… though to be fair he didn't sleep much anyways but still it was beginning to wear down on him with the bouts of power surges and pain that came with them. 

Once in his apartment Misaki stopped Saruhiko from collapsing onto his couch. "Nuh-uh nope you're not getting my couch bloody from your head. You need a shower. Now." Misaki said sternly when it seemed like the other would refuse. Instead Saru just groaned loudly before saying okay and following him to the bathroom with a mumble of "Misaki is bossy." Which sounded a lot clearer than his other words had been before. _That's good at least._

"Yeah, well you need someone to boss you around or you wouldn't get things done so deal with it." Misaki said back to him as he forced the other to sit on the side of the tub before hesitating. "Do you think you need help?" he asked after a moment of looking the other over. 

Saruhiko clicked his tongue before shaking his head just slightly to avoid making his head hurt again. "No. I can bathe myself… Unless the virgin Misaki is offering to help with cleaning _all_ of me?' he said looking up at the other with a smirk finally feeling more align with himself as the ache in his head had come down the longer he was around the red head. 

Misaki glared at him even as his cheeks heated up. "Fuck you Saru." he growled out and stomped out of the bathroom to find something for the other to wear after his bath. "Only if Misaki is good!" Saru's sing-song voice followed after him making his cheeks blaze hotter and he slammed the door to the bathroom shut hard enough to rattle the thing in its framing. He did smile slightly even in his irritation and embarrassment when he heard the other laugh before hearing the water start running. 

Finding clothes for Saruhiko to wear was quicker than he anticipated… but he should have known that… because he never did get out of the habit of buying pajamas that they both would wear even with the height difference. It had been simpler and cheaper back then to just get things that they would both wear. He sighed softly and dropped the clothes onto the couch as he sat down to wait for Saruhiko to finish in the shower. Thirty minutes passed and Misaki was glancing at his watch worriedly before getting up grabbing the clothes as he went to the bathroom door. He knocked on the door lightly. "Saru? Hey, you okay in there?" He asked raising his voice to make sure he was heard. He didn't get answer right away. 

"Misaki… I may need help…" 

Misaki had the door open quickly looking at his ex-best friend worried who sat in the tub glaring venomously at his one arm that had the bright green sparks flying out across the skin. His eyes widened as he watched Saruhiko scowl in angry pain and then widened further when red flared up chasing where the green had been. “Fuck.” Saruhiko groaned out almost curling into himself in the tub keeping carful care to keep the arm out. “… Misaki!” He whined and god did he hate that. “Make it stop!” More Green sparked out leaving angry lines across the skin of his arm. 

Misaki dropped the clothes onto the floor and rushed to the side of the tub kneeling down quickly. His hands only hesitated for a moment before he touched the arm and he felt his red roar within him it’s angry eyes bright as if it had prey within its sights ready to pounce and kill at a moment's notice. And just like that the green sparks where gone, as were the red flares across Saruhiko’s arm and the other male let out a low relieved sigh. That’s when it hit him. _“Two reds and blue scare green."_ _Saruhiko_ _was talking about the auras… when my Red came close to him it paired with Saru’s own Red and his Blue to scare off the Green._ He thought and he looked at Saruhiko blinking slowly. “…Did it… did it get scared off again?” He asked slowly. 

Saruhiko leaned back against the tub letting out a shaking breath before he gave a nod. “Y-yeah… it’s hiding.” He replied letting his eyes fall closed trying to get his breathing under control. _This is So stupid… I shouldn't need Misaki's help… I just need to work harder at controlling the Green. Need to work harder. I have to get this to work or it will all fail. It will fail and it would all be my fault._

Misaki watched him for a moment before reaching for the shower head. “Sit up. I’ll wash your hair.” He said as he turned the water on testing the temperature to make sure it wasn’t too hot or too cold as he really didn’t want to irritate Saruhiko’s self-inflicted head injury. _Which I still need to ask about._

Saruhiko cracked his eyes open at him trying to glare at him before he clicked his tongue and sat up bringing his arms around his knees. "Just be careful." 

"Wouldn't have to be careful if you hadn't hit your head…. What was that about anyways?" Misaki asked moving the shower head to wet the other's head. Saruhiko gave a soft hiss at the water hitting the wound but made no move to get away from the red head so Misaki gently, or as gently as he could, ran his hand through the dark hair to loosen the tangles and get what blood had dried on the strands out. 

"Giving myself something else to concentrate on. A higher pain to ignore the Green so that I could get to where I was going… admittedly I may have gone a bit far." Saruhiko answered letting out a low sigh at the feeling of the others hand in his hair. It had been so long since the last time they had been like this. _How long has it been since we were this close and not trying to kill each other?_ He asked himself. _Too long._

"A bit? Saru if I hadn't of been there you would have passed out in that alleyway! Then Fuck! Who knows what would have happened to you then!" Misaki said his tone disapproving of Saruhiko's actions. 

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and turned his head slightly to look at the red head. "I wasn't going to die idiot." 

Said red head relaxed slightly and put the shower head down once he was satisfied that he had gotten all of the tangles and blood out that he could with just the water. "Of course not. I'm the only one that gets to kill you, you damn Monkey. So don't go trying to kill yourself kay? Or letting some other asshole kill you." he said reaching over to his shampoo bottle on the other edge of the tub. 

Saruhiko rolled his eyes and hid his slight smile with his arm over his knees as he watched the other. "Same for Misaki. Only I get to kill you." he said into his arm unsurprised when the red head shot him a bright smile before the other was behind him to wash his hair. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Misaki said to him. Again, Saruhiko smiled but didn't reply back to the other just closed his eyes and enjoyed having his hair washed by the red clansman. 

He had to have dosed off because he awoke with a flinch with someone shaking his shoulder. Eyes wide he looked at the person that woke him up as his brain tried to process just where the fuck he was. "Hey sorry you fell asleep… but you have to get up out of the tub now okay? I'll let you go back to sleep once we get you some clothes on." Misaki spoke to him softly and Saruhiko was just barely getting his brain to remember that he was in the red head’s apartment and what had even happened earlier. "O-Okay." he stuttered out and clicked his tongue at himself. _Stupid_ _Saruhiko_ _! Why'd you let this happen?!_ He thought angrily at himself as he slowly raised himself up once Misaki had turned away from him. "Clothes are on the toilet lid for you." Saruhiko's eyes went to said place and mumbled out his thanks as he started to pull the clothes on as quick as he could not even trying to dry off. 

Misaki turned around after he heard that Saruhiko had stopped moving around and was relieved to see the other dressed again. Though he quickly scowled at seeing the other's hair was still dripping wet. "Seriously Saru? You are going to get sick if you don't dry your hair!" He chastised him grabbing the towel from the floor before stepping to the other reaching up to start drying Saru's hair for him. 

"Tsk! Stop that Misaki! You said I could go to sleep!" 

"Not with your head wet you stupid Monkey!" Misaki growled and pulled on the other's shoulder slightly to get him to bend down enough so he could dry his hair properly. "You are **not** getting my sheets wet just because you refuse to fucking take care of your damn self properly. I swear you stupid fucking Monkey if you get sick with all this other shit going on, I'm going to kill you for real. Then I'll figure out how to bring you back just ask if you learned your damned lesson." 

Saruhiko just stayed how he was rolling his eyes at his best friend's actions. _Ex-Best friend._ His mind reminded him as the other squeezed and rubbed the remaining water from the black strands of his hair care. "I'm sure Misaki would just end up taking care of me first." he tried to tease but quickly realized that he wouldn't have minded that. He clicked his tongue at himself. 

Misaki hummed softly and pulled the towel away nodding to himself that Saruhiko's hair was dry enough not to get him sick. "Probably. Can't kill you when you aren't at your best. Wouldn't be fair." he said and stepped back away from him as he put the towel on the rack on the wall to dry. "Or fun." he said shrugging going to the door pointedly not looking at the other. "Come on Monkey. Bed time." 

Saruhiko clicked his tongue as just quietly followed the other out of the bathroom. "I'm fine now. I should leave." 

"The fuck you are! You will stay the night!" Misaki turned on him quickly with a snarl on his lips. _Yes, be mad at me._ Saruhiko thought already thinking about angering the other to be able to leave. "Stop that right now! I'm not going to get pissed off. If you go and try to leave, I will tie you to the bed I swear to God!" 

"Kinky." Saruhiko said with a smirk to irritate the other. 

"Shut the fuck up and get on the bed." 

"Oooohh so demanding Mi~sa~ki! Didn't know you had this side to you." Saruhiko teased still smirking widely with a soft chuckle leaving his throat at how red the other was getting from his embarrassment. “I like it~” 

"Shut the fuck up!" 

Heat. But it was gone too quickly for Saruhiko to properly react before there was a hand on his wrist yanking him towards where the bed was. He stumbled slightly behind the other clicking his tongue but didn’t try to pull his hand away. He glared at the red head when he was pushed onto the bed and crossed his arms as he laid looking up at the other. "And where exactly are you going to sleep hmmm? This isn't like before." he said watching the red clansmen. 

"Che of course not. I'm going to sleep on the floor." Misaki said pulling one of the pillows from the bed before turning to his closet and pulling a few thick blankets that were folded at the bottom. Saruhiko just watched him quietly as the red head made himself a space to sleep beside the bed. The red head paused as he finished the base he didn’t look up when he spoke. "… Saru… What... What's going on?" 

"Don't even know what you are doing huh? You are that much of an idiot I guess so it's not all that surprising." Saruhiko spat out turning away from the other to burry himself under the covers of the bed. 

"Saru." Misaki simply said as he settled down against his own blankets looking towards the edge of the bed above him. 

"…" Saruhiko shifted on the bed frowning deeply as he pulled the pillow closer to his chest curling around it and into himself slightly. "… I can't tell you Misaki. It's too dangerous." he said after a long while, so long he thought maybe the red head had simply fell asleep without his reply. So he was surprised to hear his voice come from the floor no sound of tiredness in his voice. 

"… Just promise to come back Saru… Come back. Come back to those Blues… Come back to me... Just come back please." 

Saruhiko didn’t respond... How could he? What was he supposed to say to that? So he just closed his eyes and buried his face into the pillow that smelled like the red head on the floor not answering him. It smelled like comfort. It smelled like being cared for. It smelled like _home_. One he no longer belonged to. One he didn't deserve… He welcomed the darkness of sleep once it crept up to claim him. 

\--- 

He woke surrounded in the scent of Misaki. He would deny venomously that he did NOT burry his face into the pillow and breathe deeply to let the smell comfort him as his mind slowly woke to piece together again what was going on. He frowned slightly into the pillow before tilting his face away for the soft object slightly so he could breathe freely again. _I have to leave… This is not safe… Not safe for Misaki… I need to leave._ He thought and sighed out as he pushed himself up reaching for his glasses tapping at the screen of his PDA to read the time. **_9am._ ** He sniffed slightly and hummed smelling food before quickly checking and seeing the blankets that were on the floor were gone, the pillow back on the bed on the furthest corner from him. Stretching he left the bed following the smell to the kitchen where he saw Misaki standing at the small stove. He leaned against the door frame keeping quiet and just watching the red head. There was a pain in his chest one of longing and want that he quickly snuffed out before padding quietly towards the red head. "Morning." 

Misaki spun around to him spatula held out like a weapon that had Saruhiko raising an eye brow at the other. "Oh! Sorry I didn't expect you to be up this early. Figured I'd have to wake you up." The red head said with a shrug before smiling at Saruhiko with that bright as fuck smile that had him clicking his tongue and pulling a chair out from the small kitchen table to sit. "But good morning! Just a few minutes more okay?" Misaki spoke spinning back around to whatever he had been cooking. 

Saruhiko clicked his tongue again softly and let his eyes roam around the apartment again. It wasn't the one they had had together all that long ago. It was one he hadn't been to before. He knew the address yes, Scepter 4 had the addresses of all of the Homra members, but he had never been inside. It was sparse to say the least not like how their old apartment had been, but it still said Misaki lives here. _Misaki is here._ ** _Not_** _Saruhiko_ _._ Saruhiko frowned at that thought and turned his attention back to the red head as the other finished whatever he had been cooking. "I have to leave after this." 

Misaki frowned at him placing the plate down before nodding. "Alright… Eat first. You can keep the clothes if you want." He said going to the other side of the table to sit with his own plate. 

Saruhiko nodded quietly and poked at the food with his chopsticks before taking a bite. "Saru… Saru whatever you are doing… I believe in you okay? So just come back." He lifted his head at the words still chewing quietly before sighing softly and taking another bite. He never replied to Misaki's request. He finished his food with a quiet thanks before taking his plate to the sink to wash. He ignored how it felt a lot like before as he washed the dishes without complaint because Misaki had cooked… So that meant he cleaned and that was the end of it. 

He ignored how painful it was to not tell the other what really happened with the Captain, that it had been all a lie… That he wasn't a traitor. He ignored the longing to just tell his best friend what the actual fuck was going on. And he ignored how his heart hurt to gather up his clothes from the day before into a bag. It hurt to have Misaki quietly hand him a pair of jeans that he knew would fit because god damn it the other still had some of his things and fuck _why_? It hurt so damn much to look at Misaki and see the other’s eyes were glossy with unshed tears that he could do absolutely nothing about. 

And he especially ignored how his Red and Blue cried out as he turned his back to his only friend and left that apartment to head to what possibly was going to be the death of him. 

\--- 

Not long after that encounter he had the Green under control, as much as one could he supposed, having forced himself to stop calling upon the Blue and Red entirely to do so. It was made easier when he stepped foot into the Jungle base where he felt his Red and Blue be all but snuffed out somehow and he had to do his best not to react to that feeling, to not panic each time he felt it happen. They were still there… They had to be. Because if his heart wasn't cast in that Purple glow… 

Well there was no reason to dwell on that thought anymore… He was past the point of return. He'd be lucky if he ever got to see that Purple glow ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Tis your Captain speaking!  
> How are you today? Have you drank water? Slept? Taken a shower? Eaten? Taken any medication that you need to take?  
> If not please do that! I love you and I want you to take care of yourself!
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> CaptainTardis (sometimes that link doesn't work but I'm pretty sure if you just look it up or @captaintardis on tumblr you'll find me or a link to me.
> 
> Or Twitter!  
> [CaptainTardis](https://twitter.com/_CaptainTardis_) (I know this one works but please be over 18 to follow)
> 
> We can talk!
> 
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a fandom I currently write for!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (They are the life fuel that drives me to writing more of these)
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works I have no beta and it is mostly all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Love,  
> Your Captain


End file.
